Unerring Jealousy
by yingfa-fuiso
Summary: One Sunday afternoon, after Ryoma searched for his cat and rushed to the venue where his senpai-tachi were; Ryoma showed his unerring and kept jealousy towards the 'couple' with the help of Inui's re-invented vegetable juice.RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It all happened one Sunday afternoon, after Ryoma searched for his cat and hurriedly went to the venue where his senpai-tachi were; Ryoma showed his unerring and kept jealousy towards the 'couple' with the help of Inui's re-invented vegetable juice. RyoxSakuxFu

Unerring Jealousy

·YiNgFa-FuIsO·

Disclaimer: Ore-sama 1 does not own Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ouji-sama). Konomi-san owns it! So don't sue Ore-sama!

-- -- --

_Chapter 1_

Sunday… for some students, they believe that it is one of the happiest days in the whole week because:

They don't have any classes to attend to

No teachers to lecture them for a while and of course,

They don't have to wake up so early just to go to school.

In short, it is the time for their body and minds could laid back a little after their long, cramming and hectic schedules they'd encountered in schools from Mondays up to Saturdays (even though in Saturdays, their class schedule is just a half-day.)

But for others, they believed in the contrary. They emphasized that besides that they don't have any classes to attend to or they don't have to wake up so early just to go to school, they don't have any money allowance to spend for that day because they have no classes. Plus, they have piles of homework to be done on that day. In short, it's still one hell of a day that needed to be face too. And one of them who believe on that way is Echizen Ryoma A. K. A, The Prince of Tennis.

You want to know his other reasons why he doesn't like this day? Well here are some of it:

They don't have any tennis practices at school.

His cousin, Nanako, or his mom will just ask him to help out on doing the household chores since he doesn't have any tennis practices or club meetings to attend to.

His shabby-baka2-oyaji3 will just pester him to have a date with some girls around the town or do some stuffs that against his will like helping him out in weeding, ringing the bell at the temple, etcetera and etcetera. (Please don't be green minded.)

There's nothing remarkable to watch on the T.V and last but not the least…

"Ryoma-kun! Karupin is running away again!" Nanako shouted at the hallway while chasing the raccoon-like-Himalayan-cat there.

Ryoma, who is locking up in his room to do some tidying stuff or shall we say 'General Cleaning' there and wearing his red-white shirt with matching black cargo shorts, looked at his alarm clock on top of the headboard of his bed and then sighed, '_What is the matter again this time?_'.

The clock reads 2:30 pm.

He's been doing the cleaning stuffs for almost an hour now. We all know that teenage guys kept their room messy because they are lazy enough to do the cleaning stuff and always lay hands to their mother to do it. But for him, even though that in school days his room is messy, he just make it sure that on Sundays he needed to clean it up for his own good and just to kill his boredom.

And now that his cousin has disturbed him because of his dearest cat that was once again running away from the house, he didn't know how to bring back his tempo to do his business. So he went out from his room, went down stairs and checked what was happening there. But then when he arrived, he saw his cat from the wide opened window at the balcony; jumped down from the cemented wall, which bounded their territorial yard. Ryoma abruptly went towards his cousin who slumped herself on the floor while she was looking defeated for capturing the cat and he stared at her emotionlessly.

...His fifth reason, he needs to find his beloved pet cat all around the streets not too far from the house before anything else could happen to his pet.

"What happened again?" He asked coldly to his cousin.

"Uhm… Same reason again." Nanako said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"What's the same reason?"

"You know what I mean!" She chided. "I need to bathe your cat since she was dirty and soiled up from mud because she played at the back yard all morning but then when I was going to catch her she ran away from me and that's it, she escaped! Please... find her Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma went upstairs without any words to her.

"Ne, where are you going?" His cousin asked confusedly while he was going upstairs.

"Getting something," he replied coolly as he continued walking upstairs and then he headed to his room to get his cell phone and cap. After that, he went downstairs and went outside the house to start finding his cat.

-- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, somewhere down the busy street of Tokyo. Sakuno was walking alone silently among the crowd who were heading to the north way. She was actually heading her way towards the Mall where her Grand Mother (Ryuzaki-sensei 4) and she usually go together to buy their grocery needs.

Today, it seems like it's just a normal day, with a fine weather, in a usual crowded place. Everything seems to be normal. Sakuno is in her usual self. She does her usual two-equal-braided-hairstyle on her long dark brown hair, her body has still never change, her skin was still fair and smooth. With her clothing, of course there's no schooling today instead of wearing her school uniform, she wears her plain white baby t-shirt for her top and down below, she wears her plain & simple cut short-skirt that reaches 5 inches above her knee while for her footing, she wears her white tennis shoes, which beneath on it were ankle-length socks. All in all, she's still the same Ryuzaki Sakuno we all known physically in a fine day.

However, there's something different about the event today for Sakuno... You want to know why?

Earlier at her Grand Mother's house, where Sakuno also lives, her grand mother posted a note on the ref, together with the grocery list.

_Sakuno-chan,_

_I can't go with you today in buying our grocery needs. I'm going to meet someone in Chiba and I won't be home until 9 or 10 in the evening. So, please take care of everything in our house. Lock the doors when you're going out of the house, ok? Before I forgot, Fuji will proxy me today. Meet him up in front of the BIG Mall 2:30 pm. don't be late! Bring your cell phone together with you; I might call you up later._

_Anyway, I know you're expecting Echizen to go with you today but I thought if he was with you, you might become uncomfortable and forget some things that are needed to be bought. So, that saves you from embarassment. Hahaha! I'm only joking! _

_Take care, Sakuno! Enjoy your shopping with Fuji-kun! _

_Sumire-obachan_

At that time while Sakuno was reading the note of her Grand Mother and at the same time she was preparing her breakfast, she was blushing furiously due to slight annoyance and embarrassment that the note has made. She also almost forgot to remove her still heated two breads from the toaster, which caused her breads to turn almost blackish.

Let's go back now on where Sakuno is.

Sakuno heaved a sigh and stared at the grocery list she was holding. 'Mou... Oba-chan4 doesn't trust me on buying these grocery needs alone. I'm a big a girl now and a first year junior high student, so how come I need to be accompanied? It's not that I'm against to be accompanied by Fuji-senpai5 but... sigh... There's no use of complaining right now. I'm already here and there's no way to turn back just to chicken out.' She thought with slight disappointment on the event.

When she arrived at her destination, she saw a certain tall-light chesnut colored-haired-guy, wearing an opened-white-short sleeve polo shirt which underneath it was a plain gray-colored-shirt with matching cream colored pants for below and black shoes for his feet which underneath it were gray colored socks, standing cooly under the big shady tree that is planted in an equal distance with the other trees not too far from the entrance of the BIG Shopping Mall.

'Fuji-senpai already arrived.' Sakuno thought with slight surprise. She checked the time on her wristwatch and it reads 2:33. 'I've been late for three minutes.'

Suddenly, the guy jerked his head at her direction and waved at her, plastering with a usual smile on his face.

Sakuno run towards him and greeted him shyly. "Konnichi wa6, Fuji-senpai! Anou... Gomen nasai7 if oba-chan bothered you to accompany me here. I know you should be resting and enjoying this day but I'm really--"

"Saa... Ryuzaki-chan is always apologetic as ever, ne." He said, interrupting her apology speech with a smile on his face. "I really don't mind to accompany you, Ryuzaki-chan. And I'm glad that I could go with you today." Sakuno blushed furiously all of a sudden. 'Mou... Fuji-senpai is laughing at me.'

Fuji giggled at her bashful reaction but then she looked away from him but she glanced a little bit. However, her heart was starting to act up strangely like it wanted to pop out from her ribcage.

'This is bad... Why does my heart starting to act so strange? It normally happens whenever I see or talk to Ryoma-kun... I shouldn't feel like this... This is really bad...' she thought confusedly at herself, but then she shook her head and changed the uneasiness ambiance between them.

"Anou... Fuji-senpai. Let's get inside now so we could start knocking off the items on the list." She said with slight blush striked on her cheeks.

"Let's go! After you, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji let Sakuno went inside the building first and then he followed her behind. However, as both of them entered at the building, they didn't know that someone was watching over them just across the street.

"I must tell this to others." said the guy wearing familiar black-rectangular-frame-glasses, who is standing on the sidewalk while the people who just passed by gave him a weird look.

-- -- --

To be continued...

"YiNgFa-FuIsO's Basic Japanese-English Translation Corner"

1. Ore-sama Ore; informal way of saying the First Person pronouns for boys. e.g "_Be charmed with Ore-sama's prowess-_Atobe" FYI: For the girls it's Watashi.

2. baka; stupid or idiot

3. Oyaji; old man

4. Oba-chan oba-san; Grand Mother

5. -senpai; a suffix honorification for upperclassman.

6. Konnichi wa; Good day or Good afternoon.

7. Gomen nasai; I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Unerring Jealousy**

By: **YiNgFa-FuIsO**

**Author's Free Talk: **Hello, everyone! Thank you for reviewing this fanfic of mine! I was really shocked when I saw 4 reviews in this fic. Actually, this is my first RyoSaku fanfic. At first, I thought if I upload this fanfic, I wouldn't have any reviews. Hahahaha!

Anyway, don't worry I'll try my best to finish this and make you all smile because of this fanfic. Oh by the way, I would like to promote my dearest friend's fanfics, "Exclusively hers" and "All The Truth He Should Know". Those fanfics were authored by _clavee_. "Exclusively hers" is a SaekiOC fanfic while "All The Truth He Should Know" is a YukimuraOC fanfic. So, if anyone of you like POT CharacterOC pairing try reading those fanfic! I assure you it's a good fanfic to read!

Well, enjoy reading this second chapter! Don't forget to review after you read this chapter! Ja!!

**Disclaimer:** Like Ore-sama told you before, Ore-sama doesn't own Tennis no Ouji-sama nor the characters of the said Anime/Manga series. SO DON'T SUE ORE-SAMA!!

-- -- --

_Chapter 2_

The guy with glasses brought out his cell phone and dialed the number of Kikumaru Eiji. He waited for the red-haired-acrobatic-tensai to answer the call and within the short time of waiting, Kikumaru answered.

-- -- -- -- --

"NYA? FUJIKO IS IN BIG MALL! AND TOGETHER WITH RYUZAKI-CHAN? WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW, INUI?" Kikumaru surprisingly yelled while Momoshiro, who is seating next to him, was munching his eight hamburger as he looked at his sempai wearily.

"Ne, sempai... Don't shout in here. You're making both of us be in trouble." Momoshiro said, trying to calm down Kikumaru and get away their selves from embarrassment. "What happened, Kikumaru-senpai?" he questioned with low voice.

However, Kikumaru ignored Momoshiro and continued to talk on the person on the other line. "Nya! I see! Momo-kun and I are going there right now! We'll be there in 10 minutes." The red haired guy ended the call as the person on the other line hung up and then he dragged the dense Momoshiro at the back of his collared shirt away from his half eaten burger.

"Oi-oi! Chotto matte, Senpai!! My hamburger! I haven't finished it!" Momoshiro complained, crying.

Kikumaru faced his kouhai-regular with impatient face. "There's no time on munching that hamburger! We have to hurry!"

"Why?" Momoshiro confusedly asked.

"We have an important mission to do, Momo-kun!" The acrobatic tensai said.

"Eh? Important mission?"

"Nya! We're going to spy, Momo-kun!"

"Spy? Who?"

"Fujiko and Ryuzaki-chan!" Kikumaru impatiently answered.

"Nani! Fuji-senpai and Ryuzaki-chan?" exclaimed Momoshiro.

"Nya! So don't complain now, Momo! We have to get there fast!" Kikumaru said hurriedly to Momoshiro and then Kikumaru suddenly smirked mischievously while his aura is emitting some negative energy. "You mischievous Fuji! You didn't tell me that you're going on a date with Ryuzaki-chan! You're so-so dead Fujiko!" He murmured aloud to himself. But in Momoshiro's case...

"Adios my hamburger..." Momoshiro exaggeratedly cried, still being dragged on the street by the red-acrobatic-tennis-regular-sempai on the collar of his shirt. Poor Momoshiro... he can't eat his ninth hamburger now...

-- -- -- -- --

"Are you sure, Inui?" Oishi asked at the person on the phone with a surprised face.

"_Hai._"

Oishi shifted the handset of the phone on the other side of his ear. "Have you called Echizen now?"

"_Iie._"

"Thank goodness. Don't call Echizen! It will cause more trouble if you tell it to Echizen! I know that he cares for that girl so much but... _Argh! _I couldn't imagine Fuji could do that!" He said with worried tone while walking back and forth inside his room like an anxious chicken. He didn't heard that the guy on the other line was muttering 'Ii, data.'

"Where are you right now?" Oishi asked quickly.

The guy gave his location to Oishi and said, "_Call Taka and tell him about this. I'll call Tezuka and Kaidoh regarding with this situation._"

"Hai!" Oishi ended the call and then he dialed Kawamura's phone number and told the news about Fuji's date. And as usual, the ever-polite-Kawamura Takahashi became surprised after he heard the news. Then, Taka insisted to go to the venue and see if the news is true or not.

The vice captain hung up the phone as he sighed heavily. '_I can sense trouble today._' he told himself.

"Mom, I'm going out for today! There's an emergency meeting in our tennis team!" Oishi yelled as he searched his house keys and his cell phone in his room upstairs and brought it together with him. Then he went out at the house quickly, leaving his mother looked confuse at the kitchen.

"Emergency meeting? I wonder what is that emergency meeting all about." Oishi's mother wondered while she was grating the corn for the ingredient of their dish in supper.

-- -- -- -- --

"Mosh-Mosh." Tezuka greeted grumpily on the caller on his cell phone as he sat up on his bed. It was Inui who called.

"_Konnichi wa, Tezuka. I want to consult something to you..._" Inui said. Tezuka put on his glasses and checked the time on his alarm clock located on top of his right side drawer, just beside his bed. It reads 2:36. 'I've been sleeping for almost an hour now.' He thought with blank expression.

Actually, before Inui called, Tezuka was taking a catnap because he had a migraine earlier afternoon due to thinking so much of his academic reports and his project.

"... _You see, Tezuka._" Inui went on. "_Fuji is having a date right now with the grand daughter of Ryuzaki-sensei. I want to call Echizen to know about this situation, but then Oishi said that I shouldn't call Echizen. But I thought..._"

While Inui was talking, Tezuka thought irritably with a twitching vein on his head, 'Inui just called me up at this hour just to consult this pathetic situation between Fuji, Ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter and Echizen!' He ended the call while Inui was talking and went back to sleep as he placed his cell phone on his bedside drawer where his alarm clock was. "Finally, it's quiet again." He said monotonously, removing his glasses and placed it also on his bedside drawer and then he closed his eyes, trying to relax his self and continue his nap.

But then when he was comfortably relaxed on his bed and was about to sleep, his cell phone rang once again, disturbing his quiet moment to go back to his nap. He snatched his cell phone and checked if the caller is the one who called just a while ago. And his intuition is right; it's Inui.

Tezuka removed the battery of his cell phone and placed his cell phone and its battery on top of the bedside drawer and went back to bed. "If Inui called again. I'm going to bang the phone really hard and make his ear become deaf." He grumbled, still annoyed. "No. Perhaps, I should make _them_ run 200 laps around the school rather!"

Many minutes had past now, Tezuka looked so happy while closing his eyes. 'Finally,' He thought, very at peace, 'No one is disturbing me. Maybe I shouldn't make them run 200 laps around the school. Rather, 100 laps around the court would be fine.'

However, around 2:40 pm, Tezuka's Grandmother knocked at his door and said behind the door, "Kunimitsu, telephone! It's Inui-kun!"

"I change my mind." Tezuka growled angrily while covering his self with blanket. "I'll make them run 300 laps around the school! Regulars and members must participate!"

His Grand mother continued to knock on his door but then she gave up. Tezuka heard his grand mother spoke behind the door, telling Inui on the phone that Tezuka is sleeping and then asked if he wanted to leave any message for Tezuka. But then his Grand mother said, "Ok, I see. Don't you want to leave any message? I Understand. Ok. Bye!" and then she left away from his door.

-- -- -- -- --

"Hmmm. It seems like Tezuka doesn't want to be disturb." Inui concluded. "Then I'll call Kaidoh." He dialed Kaidoh's number and told him that he needed to meet him right now because he's going to tell something.

Kaidoh, on the other hand, began to get confused (again) and asked his senpai about what is he going to tell him. However the data-tennis-regular didn't answered him and just gave him the location where they are going to meet and then Inui ended the call, leaving the snake shot-tensai-regular to be more confused.

If only Inui could see Kaidoh's reaction right now, I'm sure he's going to jot down Kaidoh's reaction in his green data notebook while smirking.

Are you wondering what is Kaidoh's reaction right now? Well actually right now, Kaidoh is frantically pacing back and forth somewhere at the park, worrying if he's going to the meeting place or not... Poor Kaidoh, he's confused on his feelings.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Kaidoh shouted dramatically while looking very troubled-very confused. Tsk Tsk Tsk...

Anyway, let's go back to Inui.

After Inui called Kaidoh, he dialed Echizen's residence phone number and waited for a certain feline-eyed-boy to answer his call. But then he heard a girl's voice on the phone.

"_Mosh-Mosh! This is Echizen's residence. May I help you?_" The girl on the line said sweetly.

Inui was surprised on how sweet and so perky the girl who answered his call greeted him like that. However, he didn't notice that the girl on line repeated again her greeting.

"_Hello! This is Echizen's residence. May I help you?_"

"Ah-go-gomen nasai! Is Echizen Ryoma there?" He stuttered while blushing. Wow, it seems like Inui is now in his bloom.

"_Anou... Sumimasen. Demo, Ryoma-kun went out 10 minutes ago. May I know who's this?_"

"I-Inui Sadaharu desu." Inui said, still blushing.

"_Ah! Inui-san! Ryoma-kun's senpai. Do you want to leave any message for him, Inui-san?_"

The data-tennis-tensai stuttered while blushing, he told her that he doesn't have any message to leave. "I-I'll just contact Echizen at his cell phone."

"_Ok, I understand. I'll just tell him that you called up when he arrives._"

"Arigatou." Inui ended the call, looking fascinated at his attitude right now. "This is the first time I stuttered talking to a girl." He thought aloud to himself. "I need to calm down myself. Ah! There's a cafeteria here. Maybe I could wait them here, at the same time I could review some of the information's I just gathered awhile ago."

He went inside the cafeteria that he saw and ordered some snacks and refreshment for himself. And so, he waited for the others to meet him up there and proceed to a plan for the current situation.

-- -- -- -- --

In the meant time while we're waiting for Inui's troop to meet up, let's get inside the grocery at the BIG MALL and know how is the situation between Fuji and Sakuno.

"We already have detergent soap, fabric softener, scorching pad, dish washing liquid soap..." Sakuno said sweetly while walking as she checked the item they had got a while ago. Fuji, who was pushing the cart, was watching Sakuno from behind as she busy herself on checking the grocery list. 'It seems like Ryuzaki-chan will be a good housewife someday. Lucky Echizen!' He thought, observing the actions of the damsel.

Suddenly, Sakuno stopped on her tracks, making Fuji bumped the cart accidentally at her back.

"Itai!" Sakuno wincingly said, touching her hurt back.

"Gomen nasai, Ryuzaki-chan! Are you ok? I was pushing the cart when you stopped." Fuji apologized, looking worried.

"It's ok, I'm fine senpai! Actually it's not your fault, it's mine! Sorry!" Sakuno apologized at Fuji, facing him. "Clumsy me, ne."

"So, what's the reason you stop walking?" Fuji asked curiously, changing the subject.

Out of the blue, Sakuno blushed and turned away from the sadist tensai. She said while twiddling her fingers, "Anou... I think you shouldn't go with me in the section where I'm going."

"I don't understand... What do you mean?"

"Ano... I'm going to the--"

"If the next item you're going to get is sanitary napkin or other feminine hygiene thing, I'll go with you." Fuji said, cutting Sakuno's words while smiling, as if he read her thoughts. "Ryuzaki-sensei told me that I shouldn't leave you alone because there's a tendency that you might get lost."

"Did oba-chan tell you that? How embarrassing am I!" Sakuno said embarrassedly, blushing terribly.

Fuji chuckled and then patted Sakuno's head like a child since he was taller than her. "Don't worry, I don't mind going at that section. Sometimes when my onee-san have period, she asked me to go the grocery or in the mini-mart to buy those kind of napkins if she runs out of stock."

"Hounto ni! I didn't know that you have a sister," Sakuno said, amazed. "Nor your sister asked you to buy her... sanitary napkins." She blushed while saying those words.

Fuji started pushing the cart ahead of her, chuckling, and said, "Let's go! I think we have so many things to get. Come on!"

Sakuno followed him and went to his side while the sadist tensai pushes the cart. Then, they both went to the sanitary napkin and tissue section. While they were going there, Sakuno spoke.

"Fuji-senpai... Ano... mind if I ask?"

"Go, shoot it out! It's free to ask." Fuji said, still smiling.

"Ano... What does your sister look like?"

"My sister? Uhm... She's tall, beautiful, supportive and caring sister but in some ways, she is strict and her prediction is always right." Fuji said, describing his sister. Then he looked at Sakuno curiously and asked, "Why did you ask?"

Sakuno blushed again and looked away from him and then she stopped on her track when they reached the sanitary napkin and tissue section. She took a pack of sanitary napkin and putted inside the cart and then she answered Fuji's question with a cheery smile on her face, "Because I don't have any siblings. I don't experience having a siblings like yours."

"I see... you're an only child." Fuji said, starting both of them to walk.

"But that's ok! Even though I don't have any siblings, I feel happy when I'm around with my friends and Oba-chan." Sakuno cheerily said, smiling sweetly at him while walking.

Fuji smiled warmly at her and then he began to ask, changing the topic. "Ryuzaki-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it, senpai?"

"What do you think of Echizen?" He bluntly asked.

Sakuno became shocked and suddenly trip on the floor. However, Fuji caught her quickly by the arm and said, "You should be careful, Ryuzaki-chan."

'Why did Fuji-senpai ask about that question?' She thought, looking wide eye at the sadist tensai, she let go away from him and abruptly apologized many times. "Gomen nasai, senpai! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to--"

The sadist tensai smiled wearily while making the shy damsel to stop from apologizing. "You don't have to apologize, Ryuzaki-chan! You didn't do anything! It's ok if you don't want to answer that question. Besides, I shouldn't ask that and I should be the one to apologize to you."

Sakuno let out a deep sigh and smiled at his senpai. "No, it's ok! No harm done. Let's go now to the bathsoap, lotion and shampoo section." Then, she started to walk ahead of him with a blush on her face.

'If I answered Fuji-senpai's question... what if... he'll tell it to Ryoma-kun or to Kikumaru-senpai or to the whole SEIGAKU tennis team? Could I trust Fuji-senpai? What should I do?' she thought in a panic way and then she looked suspiciously back to her senpai who is pushing the cart and noticed the plastered smile on his face. She knows that Fuji-senpai of her is kind of weird but in someway, he just simply knew how to let out the truth by putting up the others in his mysterious plot... and then she became all of a sudden shocked again. 'WHAT IF I'M IN HIS PLOT? WHAT SHOULD I REALLY DO?'

While our dear Sakuno is in panic mode, our dear Fuji chuckled cutely and muttered while pushing the cart, "Something good will happen today to her."

Well, dear Sakuno, you're really on his plot... About what you should do, just trust his plot on you and you'll be glad that he did that...

-- -- --

To be continued...

-- -- --


	3. Chapter 3

**Unerring Jealousy**

By: **YiNgFa-FuIsO**

**Free Talk:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing this fanfic again!! I'm really-really inspired with all your reviews you've given me.

Anyway, I want to clarify something regarding with the previous chapter with Tezuka's odd punishments for the SEIGAKU Tennis team. We all know that Tezuka's highest punishment he ever gave was 100 laps around the court, right? But, I thought if I followed that idea, its sound so predictable. That's why I exaggerated the punishment idea just to make all of you laugh!

I know that it's inhumanly idea of Tezuka to do it but well, we all know that human can change their thoughts and ideas at the end, right? And I'm sure; Tezuka-kun will change his 300-laps-around-the-school-punishment into 100-laps-around-the-court-punishment! -Smile-

And also with Karupin's gender, I read in wikipedia that Karupin is a SHE-not a HE but a SHE. Well I don't if it's true or not. But anyway, I'm using that information in this fanfic... even though my friend told me not to depend on that website because some of the informations are 1 wrong. Sigh.

Oh yeah... BEWARE OF OOCness of some characters here... It's contagious... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

By the way, I'm sorry for the late update of this fanfic. Around last month I suddenly decided to start learning to play guitar 'coz I want to play the song of Yui entitled "Goodbye days", it's a Japanese mellow song and I indeed like the meaning of the song. And then, out of my eager and hardworking practice in guitar, I totally have forgotten all about my fanfics. And up until now, I'm still practicing playing Goodbye days... Hope you understand guys my obsession in playing that song. Anyway, I was planning also to write a POT songfic using that song, my pairing is TEZ-OC. I don't know why I decided for that pairing but I think it will fit the characters and the song beautifully.

But of course I have to finish all the pending stories of mine here in . Hahaha!

Enjoy reading this chapter!

If there's minor or major grammatical error, I apologize in advance for it. I don't have any time to edit it.

**Disclaimers**: Again. Ore-sama doesn't own Tennis no Ouji-sama! But I do like the characters of it! -wink-

-- -- --

_Chapter 3_

Now, let's go back to our data-tennis-tensai who is seated alone at one of the table outside the cafeteria that can be occupied by five person, which sheltered by a big umbrella; that is also owned by the cafeteria, as he waited for his colleagues to arrive there. On his table, a large size glass of unfamiliar yellowish colored drink with ice in it, together with a slice of chocolate mousse cake, was there and never been touched. Inui just seated there for about 5 minutes after he ordered his food.

'Hmmm... Maybe I'll call Echizen later. 80, he's in somewhere place and doing something. What time is it?' He checked the time on his wrist watch and suddenly, a familiar perky voice echoed on the street heading towards his direction.

"There's Inui!" Said the perky voice to his other companion, "Inui!"

Inui looked at the person who shouted his name. It's Kikumaru Eiji, together with Momoshiro Takeshi who is towing behind the red haired guy.

"What's the situation Nya?" Kikumaru asked as he and Momoshiro occupied the vacant seats beside Inui.

"They just got inside for about 15 minutes ago." Inui said, adjusting his glasses.

"I see." Kikumaru said intriguingly.

"Can I have that delicious chocolate mousse cake, Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro asked interrupting the talk while looking at Inui with a pleading puppy eye. "My stomach began to grumble again." He said laughing embarrassingly.

"Nya? You're hungry? You already ate 9 hamburgers at A Hamburger earlier before we headed here!" Kikumaru said disbelievingly. "Come on!" rolling his eyes.

"Correction, senpai! That's eight-and-a-half-hamburgers, not nine hamburgers. You didn't let me finish the whole ninth hamburger, remember?" Momoshiro said, correcting the red-haired-acrobatic-tensai who is seated across him. "Eight-and-a-half-hamburgers are not enough for me, it just satisfies my stomach." He explained while giving a matter-of-fact-look at the person he was talking with. "But since we all ran up to here with all efforts and everything, those eight-and-a-half-hamburgers are already been digested. In short, it's all gone."

Kikumaru laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Did I do that, Nya?"

"Hai." Momoshiro answered bluntly, starting to chomp down the chocolate mousse cake. Inui quickly jotted down the latest information he just gathered and muttered with a maniac tone, "Ii, data!"

But out of the blue...

"Eiji! Momoshiro! Inui!"

All three of them looked at the person who called out there names and saw Oishi, the Vice Captain of SEIGAKU a.k.a _Oishi-Mama_, and Kawamura running together towards their table.

"Oishi! Taka-kun! You're here too!" Kikumaru said, surprised.

"Inui called me up at my house earlier and told me that Fuji and Ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter were dating. I also called Taka and told him regarding with this situation." Oishi said while sitting at the empty chair next to Kikumaru as Kawamura occupied the last empty seat next to Momoshiro. "I hope there's nothing disastrous will happen later if ever Echizen saw those two dating." He worriedly said.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro suddenly imagined the situation if ever their Ochibi saw Sakuno and their sadist-tensai, holding each other's hand while walking out from the mall. They imagined the couple looking so happy and contented at each other's company.

Kikumaru's and Momoshiro's Mini-theatre imagination

"Syu-kun, let's go to the new ice cream parlor near at this place. I want to taste their ice cream!" Sakuno said sweetly as she hugged the right arm of the sadist tensai who was smiling as usual while both of them were walking.

"Of course! If that's what Sakuno-hime wanted to." Fuji replied with a smile. The auburn-colored-braided-haired-girl blushed and then she smiled at him cheerily.

But suddenly, the feline-eyed-boy came in to the scene. Both of them became surprised at the sudden appearance of the Prince of Tennis. They don't know what to react. Then Sakuno broke the thrilling silence enveloping between the three of them.

"K-Konnichi wa, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno panicky greeted as Fuji still looked at the feline eyed boy with surprise.

But then the feline-eyed-boy courteously bowed his head as a reply for the auburn-haired-maiden's greeting and then he walked away from them like he never met them at that place and vanished along with the masses of people.

End of Kikumaru's and Momoshiro's Mini-theatre imagination

"I think Echizen/Ochibi will not react if ever he saw them together." Momoshiro and Kikumaru concluded in chorus as they shook their heads at the same time.

Oishi, Kawamura and Inui looked surprisingly at the two. "Eh?"

"You see," Momoshiro began, crossing his arms across his chest. "Even though if he ever has feelings for Ryuzaki-chan, he'll never tell nor show his feelings towards that girl. He'll just ignore it. You know, he'll just thinks about his reputation and pride in his tennis career. In short, that brat is a cold-hearted person when it comes to spring love."

Kikumaru nodded comically as he agreed with Momoshiro's opinion.

"_Mada Mada da ne. _That's what he will going to say. And then he'll just walk away or drink some of his ponta juice and never mind us. That's our Ochibi we knew." Kikumaru said, imitating the infamous line of their feline eyed co-regular.

Oishi sighed deeply and then crossed his arms across his chest. "Both of you are right. But, what if..."

While Oishi was blabbered his 'what if' statements to the group, Kikumaru suddenly became thirsty.

"Should I order Red Ice Tea?" The red haired acrobatic tensai mumbled to himself while thinking if he will buy a drink or not, but then he noticed the glass of yellowish colored juice on the table. 'Maybe it's Inui's. I should ask him if I could have that juice. It doesn't seem like any juice that Inui had made and it looks like an innocent, cold and mouthwatering juice.' he thought at himself, deciding if he was going to have that _innocent_ juice on the table. 'I have decided. I'm going to have it!'

"Inui-kun," Kikumaru called out at the person seated beside him, catching its attention while the vice captain still talks about the _what-if_. "Can I drink this juice? I'm thirsty." he said to Inui, holding the glass of juice.

"Are you sure you want to have it?" Inui asked lowly but looking so innocent. Sigh. If only Kikumaru knew, that juice he was about to have is a concoction which Inui had remade.

"Yes I'm really-really sure! I'm thirsty!" Kikumaru said assuredly.

"Really sure?" Inui asked again.

"Hai-hai!" replied Kikumaru with full of determination in his eyes.

'At least someone wants to test it voluntarily. I should jot down his reactions as soon as he drinks it.' Inui thought while laughing evilly in his thought. "Ok, you can have it." he finally said as his glasses were gleaming.

"Thank you!" Said Kikumaru and then he hurriedly drank the juice without even flinching as he satisfies his quenching throat. After he drank the whole juice, the effect of the concoction started to react. He became silent and doesn't mind his surroundings. Momoshiro, however, noticed the quietness of his sempai just across him and then he saw the emptied drink on the table. "Masaka..."

"Ne, Kikumaru-senpai! Daijoubu des' ka?" Momoshiro asked at the person just across him. However the red haired acrobatic tensai didn't respond at his question. "Ne, senpai... Are you ok?" he asked again.

"THAT'S IT!!" Kikumaru wailed, slamming both hands on top of the table angrily.

He, Momohiro, and the two worry-cats namely Oishi and Taka surprisingly jumped at their seats when they heard Kikumaru's angry voice. On the other hand, Inui was busy jotting down the reactions of Eiji on his mysterious-green-data-notebook.

"D-daijoubu Eiji?" Oishi asked, surprised. And then he noticed also the empty glass on the table. "It can't be..." He thought aloud.

"OISHI! TAKA! INUI! MOMO! WE'RE GOING TO FOLLOW FUJI INSIDE! ARE YOU GOING WITH ME OR WHAT?" Kikumaru ragingly said, standing up from his seat. However, the three of them were so stunned at the sudden commotion at their group that they couldn't respond properly at what the red haired guy, who was in rage, had said.

"H-hai! Ano... We're going with you!" Oishi replied nervously on behalf of Momoshiro and Kawamura as Kikumaru started to walk with big angry strides, heading to the BIG Mall just across the street from where they were. And then Oishi dangerously looked at Inui and asked with a scary but angry tone, "You didn't let _him_ drink that, did you... _Inui_?"

Inui started to sweat up because of nervousness and then he pushed up his glasses back to its place as he told Oishi his explanation like a scared-husband-explaining-to-his-wife act. "Eiji asked if he could drink that juice because he's thirsty but I asked if he really wanted it and then he said yes with full of determination and so I gave it to him and then he drank it without even flinching."

"_Inui..._" Oishi angrily uttered with gritted teeth as he clutched his own hands like a fur ball. He stood up from his seat and told them his decision. "Let's go. We must follow Eiji to the mall or else he will attract many people on his awkward behavior there. Inui, call Echizen now. Tell him to help us with our current situation with Eiji. Don't tell him about the date between Fuji and Ryuzaki-chan, I know, he'll know it later when he find us there."

Inui brought out his mobile phone and dialed Echizen's mobile phone number since he called up at Echizen's residence.

Momoshiro, Kawamura and Inui stood up from their seats and towed behind their Mother Goose Vice Captain who was in front of them who was also following the direction of their raging colleague.

"Eiji-senpai is worst than you, Taka-san, whenever you have racquet on your hand." Momoshiro commented with astonishment to his brownish haired sempai beside him.

"Hai, I agree with that." Kawamura, himself, agreed wholeheartedly. "I wish this disaster will soon to be solve now."

"You, Fuji Syuusuke, you'll pay for not saying that you're dating Ryuzaki-chan! It's really unfair... _really unfair_..." Kikumaru grittily muttered under his breath.

And so, they entered at Mall with no complications at all...

Sigh... Oishi's instinct was right... There's really something bad going to happen and it is already starting to occur now. Hmmmm... I wonder how they can handle that so-called _Bad karma._

--

On the mean time, let's check out on what's happening to our feline eyed boy who's still searching for his pet cat named Karupin.

"_Karupin! Karupin! Karupin!_" Ryoma shouted, calling the name of his pet while walking at the empty street near at the park just a few blocks away from his home. 'Where are you Karupin!' he thought with slight irritation. It was dreadfully hot and Ryoma's sweats were trickling down his back and face. He cursed how hot the temperature was and wiped out his sweats from his handsome face with his arm.

But out of the blue, his cell phone rang loudly on his pocket and fished out his phone to answer the call.

"Moshi-Moshi" Ryoma answered monotonously to the caller.

_"Echizen, are you free right now?" _The caller said. It's Inui actually. He's calling him now because he

doesn't want to be scolded like a rattling machine gun by Oishi.

"Iie, I'm looking for _someone_ right now." He, Ryoma, bluntly answered. Tsk tsk tsk... wrong answer Ryoma-kun.

_"Ii... I see..." _Inui said maliciously while scribbling something on his notebook as he talked to Echizen on the other line. _"Who are you looking for? Is it Ryuzaki-sensei's grand daughter? 90, you're looking for the sensei's grand daughter right now and the rest percents, you're looking for us or someone else but certainly not Ryuzaki-chan."_

Wrong conclusion Inui-san...

"Mada Mada dane Inui-senpai." Ryoma countered. 'Why does Inui-senpai asked if I'm looking for Ryuzaki? As if she's important to me... Is she?? Kruse...' He thought irritatingly. Then, he heard the caller chuckled scarily, which gave him creeps from his back. 'Senpai is really creepy.'

"What's the reason you called me up, senpai?"

"I want you to meet us up immediately at BIG MALL here at down town Tokyo to normalize Eiji's abnormal state right now. Actually we're heading to the grocery section of the mall at the ground floor level." Inui said while explaining to him the situation.

'Kikumaru-senpai? In abnormal state?' Ryoma thought while he stopped on his track as he looked at his cell phone weirdly and then asked the caller, "What do you mean by that senpai?"

"Just come over here so you can see with your own eyes about what I mean." Inui replied as Oishi's voice can be heard on the other line saying to Inui to make the talk fast because the aggressive red haired acrobatic tensai is slipping away from their sight. "Echizen, make it fast to come over here. Send me a message once you arrive. You know where the BIG MALL is located, right?"

"Nani! But wait--"

"I'm counting on you to help us out here." and then the call ended. Ryoma helplessly heard the busy tone on his cell phone and then he flipped down the cover of his phone.

It's tragic... really tragic on Ryoma's part.

Inui didn't even let Ryoma finish his words about the decision if he, Ryoma, is going or not... Tragic...

"So... I must look for my cat immediately and rush to that stupid place where they are." The feline eyed boy concluded. "K'so..."

So he started calling out his cat's name again while heading to the park, which is a one-minute distance walk from where he was, and thought if his cousin already found the cat.

Sigh... Why does Ryoma have to face this kind of bad luck? If you call this bad luck or so. I hope you find your cat immediately Ryoma, so you can see your princess being seduced by the sadist prince. Hahahahahaha! Eherm... Let's go to the next scene...

--

Meanwhile, since we already know that our senpai-tachi were having a spy game inside the grocery section at the BIG MALL (spying the innocent chocolate eyed damsel and the sadist sapphire eyed tensai there) while our feline eyed tennis prince was looking for his pet inside the outskirt of the park slightly near at his house, let's check out on what's happening to our Kaidoh-senpai who is right now having trouble with his feelings somewhere in the park where, luckily, Ryoma and his cat are.

The park where they were was wide as the park in America. However, it has so many trees and bushes planted there with playgrounds where the children can play somewhere in the north part of the park and there's also a small pond where the ducks and fishes swim and of course, there are many park benches placed everywhere in the vicinity so that when the people got tired and passed by the park, they can sit there and rest.

Anyway, like I said earlier, Kaidoh was having trouble sorting out his _feelings_ there in the park. He was pacing back and forth frantically at the pathway with matching exaggeration of talking to his self. While he was doing that, some passersby thought of him as a crazy maniac who is talking to himself bizarrely about some plans or sort, some of them thought about him as mental patient who just escaped from the mental hospital and some of them thought of him as a shounen who is tragically in love with the same gender as he and couldn't tell about his feelings towards his love. Well, the last part suites him, right?

"What should I really do? What should I really do? WHAT SHOULD I REALLY DO?" Kaidoh said in panic while he stopped walking back and forth like an idiot. Then he suddenly knelt down dramatically and continued talking to his self. "Why senpai does says those kinds of words?" then a flash back happened in his mind.

-**Flash back**-

While Kaidoh was doing his afternoon routine, running from his house up to somewhere place, his cell phone vibrated inside the pocket of his running shorts. He stopped on his track and fished it out from his pocket to check out if it was a call or a message, actually it was a call from his Inui-senpai, and so he answered it with normal-innocent mind.

"Moshi-moshi!" Kaidoh greeted with his usual monotonous tone.

_"Kaidoh, I need to meet you right now. I have something to tell you."_ Inui said, straight-forward.

He, Kaidoh, blushed tremendously. He started to get confused as his heartbeat started to act up weirdly. Kaidoh couldn't believe on what he was hearing from his senpai right now. 'Senpai wants to meet up with me? Because he's going to tell something to me? Ch-chotto mate! What's happening?' He thought confusedly. So he decided to get some clarification he asked again the data tennis senpai. "B-but senpai! What are you going to tell me about?"

However Inui didn't reply at his question. Instead he, Inui, told Kaidoh, "Meet me up within 20 minutes here in the cafeteria, just across the BIG MALL here in down town. I'll wait for you." then the hung up sound echoed from Kaidoh's phone.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" He, Kaidoh, shouted dramatically at where he was.

-**End of Flash back**-

Kaidoh sighed heavily after he remembered that unusual conversation he had earlier with his data tennis senpai. Suddenly, he heard some loud whispers around him, he looked at his surroundings slowly and noticed the big crowd he created when he monologue his thoughts. He couldn't imagine that he created a big crowd with his actions. He stood up with bowed head (actually he's blushing reddish) and frantically went away from the crowd heading to the southern part of the park where few people can be seen there and hid behind the bushes there.

"Why do I feel like this?" He touched his loud pounding chest from his shirt and felt his heart pound roughly from it and then all of a sudden he remembered some events when Inui gave him some unusual kind of reactions. Like before when Inui volunteered to help him strengthen up his ability in tennis or one time in the tennis court; Kaidoh was panting heavily at that time due to exhaustion after having a tennis match with Fuji, Inui gave him a pure sports-drink and tossed it to Kaidoh with matching a warm gleaming smile.

"Stop! Stop all those memories!!" He said sickly. "I'm not that kind of gender bender but... why do I feel like this? I'm not a homo, am I? Does senpai has feelings for me? Is senpai going to confess his feelings for me? NO-NO-NO-NO! It shouldn't happen! We're just a healthy normal junior high school student, but senpai is going to be a high school student next year, who just looking forward to be success in our careers! But what if..." While Kaidoh was having a monologue of his thoughts, he didn't notice a certain raccoon like cat that just passed by in front of him out from the other bushes.

The cat was happily strolling around the park when she suddenly noticed the down boy that seems familiar to her and then she went up to him and purred.

_Meow..._

Kaidoh stopped from his monologue after he heard the purring sound of a cat and saw the familiar cat in front of him.

"A cat..." He only said. The cat went to his legs and rubs her self to Kaidoh's legs. "Eh?! What are you doing?"

_Meow... Meow..._

The cat continued to rub itself from Kaidoh's legs as if she's like sending a message to him that she wants to play with him. Kaidoh, however, some kind of understood the message of the cat that was sending to him so he removed his green bandana from his forehead and used it as a cat teaser in order to play with the cat.

Amusement and excitement were showing in Kaidoh's eyes as he started to wriggle his bandana to tease the cat. He can't control the feeling of having an enjoyment on playing with animals as if like he was having a contagious fever that was starting to build up from his body.

The cat followed the movement of the bandana using only her eyes and then soon followed by the wagging of her tail as she followed it. Then she started to stand up by her paws and walked closer but slowly from the prey bandana tail. Nearing and nearing, the cat still slowly followed the movement of the moving object as Kaidoh keep his bandana out of reach for the cat but suddenly... She let out her claws from her paws and...

"Karupin!"

Kaidoh and the cat broke out from their momentum and were surprised to hear a familiar voice calling a pet's name.

"Karupin!"

The cat looked at Kaidoh with disappointment and then she went out from the bushes and meowed, catching the attention of the person who was calling her name. Kaidoh helplessly looked at the cat walking away from him as it met its master. Then he suddenly a little bit far from where he was and again, he was alone and starting to feel the uneasiness side of his feelings.

"This is not good..." he said tragically and very down.

--

On the other hand...

"Karupin!" Ryoma said surprised but with gladness on his tone as he saw his pet cat out from the bushes in the park.

_Meow..._

He picked her up and caressed her longingly. "Don't run away from the house like that."

the cat meowed with an apologetic tone to her master as if she understood her master had said. Ryoma brought out his cell phone and called up his cousin, telling her that he already found his pet cat and then he ended the call. However after he exited the call, a message popped up on its screen. A message coming from the data tennis senpai of his.

_You've already found what you're looking for. So don't forget to meet us up A.S.A.P at the said venue or you'll face the consequence. _

Ryoma flipped down the cover of his cell phone and started re-tracking his steps back from his house. "How did senpai know that?" He asked to himself and then cautiously looked around at his surroundings as he carried Karupin from his arms but he didn't see any suspicious creatures hiding anywhere or watching from him. Then he continued walking back to his home and urgently returned his cat from his house.

Finally, you found your cat Ryoma-kun! Congratulations! Now, you can concentrate on saving your princess from the sadist prince! Ganbatte Ryoma-kun!

--

To be continued...

--


	4. Chapter 4

Unerring Jealousy

By: yingfa-fuiso

**Free talk: **Hahaha! Konnichi wa minna-sama! I'm sorry if I just update this story at this time. Well, I'm kind of busy with my life but now, I'm free so I can finish this story in no time. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry if I'm going to be mean to you. You're thinking why? Just read this chapter and you'll find it why.

Hahaha! Ja minna! I'll update as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer: **Again... I repeat! O-R-E-S-A-M-A D-O-E-S-N-'T O-W-N T-E-N-N-I-S N-O O-U-J-I-S-A-M-A! So don't sue me!!

--- --- ---

_Chapter 4_

--- --- --- ---

Inside the grocery department at the BIG MALL, Kikumaru and some of his teammates namely Momoshiro, Taka, Inui and Oishi were already found their target to spy on– Fuji and the grand daughter of their coach, Sakuno. Kikumaru's group was hiding behind the shelves from where Fuji and Sakuno were.

Kikumaru, who was leading the group and still in his unusual self, was observing the actions of the couple who were choosing some stuffs on the rack, as Momoshiro who was holding his flip-top phone that has video record, was videoing some scenes, which the couple they were spying on shows some sweet moments on their so-called date (as the group presumes it). Actually what Momoshiro was doing was obviously planned by the not-in-self acrobatic senpai of his. Kikumaru told him that it will serve as evidences if ever his tensai best friend will going to deny the date later on their interrogation with the tensai. Of course, the rest of the group (Oishi, Taka and Inui) were also watching and observing the couple as they were hiding behind the rack not too far from where their preys were. (Obviously without any doubt, Inui was still doing his 'gathering data' on his teammates without even noticing by his teammates.)

You're wondering on how exactly they found the where about of the tensai without any notices from the tensai. "Easy-easy", Kikumaru would always say every time he finds some things so easy to do. Since Kikumaru's senses got sharper due to the concoction he had drunk earlier, he used his sense of smell that is similar on the sense of smell of a cat and traced the scent of Fuji among the crowd and voila! He found him, all thanks to his sharp senses.

While Kikumaru was observing the couple; Momo, who was behind the acrobatic tensai, whispered something to their vice captain behind him.

"Ne, Oishi-senpai, I never thought that Kikumaru-senpai is as strict as Tezuka-senpai," He, Momoshiro, whispered. "and so keen like a cat!"

Oishi showed a wavering laugh and thought to his self, 'And so do I!'

"Where's Echizen? He should show up right now." Momoshiro said, looking at his wristwatch, "This mall is not that kind of far from their house."

Then Inui butted in with his out of the ordinary data. "According to my calculation, he should be here for about 40 minutes at the time I had called him. The probability rate that he's going to arrive at five minutes from now is 80 percent and the rest percent, he's going to arrive 10 minutes."

Sigh… Inui and his data…

"What would be Echizen's reaction to this?" asked Kawamura out from his curiosity, "I mean with the evidences." He continued.

"I'm going to bet that Echizen will just ignore these evidences and leave us all like he usually does." Momoshiro said coolly.

"For how much?" Inui asked with great interest in his action, pushing his glasses back to his nose bridge.

"For 150 yen," Momoshiro replied in a cheeky manner.

Inui smirked at him, "That's too cheap—"

"Inui! Momo! Why are you betting for Echizen's actions! Don't do that to your teammates!" Oishi hissed at the two. But then Kikumaru spoke up, interrupting the scene.

"For 1000 yen, Ochibi will be jealous at Fuji!" Kikumaru spoke, joinning in the bet while he was watching their target. Oishi was shocked with his doubles-partner's actions.

"What! You're also joining the bet!" Oishi exclaimed but in a hushing manner in order not to attract many people at their station.

"Nya! They're moving! Come on!" He, Kikumaru, said to his group when their targets started to move their direction, ignoring Oishi's lecture.

Inui wrote down the 'bet' on his green notebook and smirked. 'Of course, Eiji will win.' He thought with an Evil grin on his head. 'And I'm 100 percent sure that Echizen will be bombard by jealousy.'

Tsk tsk tsk… This is bad… Oishi shook his head wearily and followed his group mates.

--- --- --- ---

Back to where Fuji and Sakuno are; as the 'spy group' continued on following them without any notices coming from the sharp eyed Fuji. Sakuno continued to do her job—to finish knocking up the things listed on her grocery list that she was holding, as Fuji pushes the cart that has the things that the damsel gathered. Sakuno checked up the time on her wristwatch and sighed.

"It's already 3:47." She mumbled to herself lowly while walking so only she could hear but suddenly the tensai spoke that made her became surprised.

"What time is it?" Fuji asked abruptly after Sakuno checked the time, with matching faint blushes that tinted on her fair cheeks.

"Ah! I-it's already 3:47." She replied to him with a slight stutter.

"Oh… I see… we've been here for about an hour." He said with his usual plastered smile, "How many items do we have to find now?"

"Uhm… We need to find the seasonings, cooking oil, sugar, tea, coffee, milk, breadcrumbs, flour, filleted chicken breast and the nori." Sakuno said reading the unchecked items on the list. "So we still have to find 10 items left." She replied with a cheery smile, facing at him.

"I see." Fuji said and then he went beside Sakuno, "Let's find those items so we can finish early and eat snacks together."

As usual, she blushed again extremely and quickly bowed her head with shyness. 'Ah! Why am I blushing like this!? I've been like this since we've met earlier.' Sakuno thought confusedly at her self.

It seems that Fuji Syuusuke's charisma is starting to affect Sakuno's feelings. This is getting good isn't it? But Sakuno, what about Ryoma?

Then she became surprised and stopped on her track, 'I-I've forgotten my feelings for Ryoma-kun for a moment… W-What does this mean??? Does this mean I'm starting to like Fuji-senpai?'

"Ryuzaki-chan, daijoubu?" he asked with eyes closed.

Sakuno shook her head and flashed him a smile, masking up her confused self. "I'm fine! Nothing to worry about! Ne, senpai let's go to the seasoning section now!" she said, heading ahead of the tensai. Then a reprimand thought popped up on her mind, scolding her senses, 'Don't fool your self, Sakuno! Fuji-senpai is just showing his kindness to you as a gentleman does. Act normal and do your task!'

She shook her head and brought up a topic that diverts the embarrassing moment a while ago in to nothingness. "Ne, senpai. What food do you like?" Sakuno asked, changing the confusing ambiance between them. Fuji, who was walking on her side, looked slightly on a thoughtful expression and answered her question.

"Well, I like Cajun delicacies, wasabi… What else? Apples! I really like apples! And, wasabi flavored ice cream or any food that has wasabi." He said in his usual plastered smile face.

"Sugoi, you really like spicy food, Fuji-senpai. But apple is not a spicy food though." Sakuno commented while walking beside him and then she saw the section for the seasonings they were looking for. "Ah! Here's the seasoning section!"

They went to that section and then Sakuno started getting the seasonings that was written on the list.

"How about you, Ryuzaki-chan, what food do you like?" Fuji asked as he stopped the cart while the two-equal-braided-hair style girl was gathering the seasonings needed.

"Let me see…" Sakuno stopped on what she was doing and thought for awhile, "Well, I like sweets stuffs like cakes, chocolates, candies; I kind of have a sweet tooth! And then strawberries for my fruit, Asian sea food cuisines and pasta dishes." Then she placed the items she got from the seasoning section on the cart.

"I really like to cook and bake," Sakuno confessed with a smile on her face, facing Fuji, "Especially with pastries. I got hook up with it because of Obaa-chan." She giggled and then she walked ahead from the tensai.

"Really? I never knew about that." Fuji said to Sakuno while pushing the cart behind her. He listened attentively at her interesting story.

"When I was five years old, every time my mom and dad drop me by to Obaa-chan's house because of their busy schedules on their work, Obaa-chan always taught me new dishes to learn and sometimes, both of us will cook some dishes for the whole family to eat every time my parents went there to fetch me up." She narrated with a smile that plastered on her face; however, while she narrates it, there was sadness in her happy tone that did not escape with Fuji's keen observation.

Sakuno did not want him to let him know that she was sad, so she continued her story in a cheery tone. "Both of my parents are in business industry. My dad is a General Manager of a prominent soft drink company here in Japan while my mom is an Operating Manager of a well-known recording company also here in Japan."

"Wow! You're family is well-to-do family." Fuji commented in his usual facial expression.

"You might say that, senpai. But I'm not happy with it." Now, Sakuno's happy tone really turned into serious-sad tone. She stopped walking and so as Fuji and he listened to her. "Though my mom loves me so much that she buys me anything and every thing that I need and so as my dad but they never give time for me like obaa-chan always does. Some times I felt that they never want me or love me."

Fuji opened his blue sapphire eyes, showing his real expression-sadness with sympathy, and then he spoke, "They love you, Ryuzaki-chan."

Sakuno looked behind her where her senpai was standing, together with the cart that bounding them, and countered with a firm but low voice about what he said, "If they love me, how come they didn't show up at the time when I need them, at the time when I'm in trouble or at the time when I want to show my triumphs to them?" Tears were whelming up on her eyes but she brushed it away with her hands and then she apologetically bowed her head at him and apologized, "Gomen nasai, senpai. You heard about my bad sentiments about my parents. Gomen ne…"

Fuji smiled warmly at her and shook his head, "Iie, it is I should apologize to you. I should not come across with your family's problem and I apologize for it…"

Then it was Sakuno's turn to shake her head, "I brought it up without knowing it and you just speak up your opinion with my sentiments. I should be the one to apologize."

Suddenly, Fuji started to ruffle her hair and then he giggled wholeheartedly. "It's ok to say your sentiments to others. It lightens up your burden in your heart." And then he showed his sapphire blue eyes once again to her with a warm smile on his face as he put his hands on her shoulder and bent down at her eye level, "And if you want someone to talk to about it, I will be gladly offer my time to listen to you. Ok?"

Sakuno was touched by her senpai's words. She didn't expect that there were someone like her senpai who wanted to listen to her opinions, her stories and her problems, well her best friend Tomoka fits to that level, but some of Sakuno's problem couldn't be told to Tomoka because she might worry a lot like her grandma and she didn't want that to happen so Sakuno just kept it in her heart and it became grudges to her.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai." She thanked him with a warm smile on her face, 'Senpai, can be trusted. So maybe some of my grudges I might tell him someday.' She thought with a smile.

"You're welcome." He replied in his usual smile again, "Saa! Let's continue on our grocery so we can have snacks early! I'm kind of hungry now."

Sakuno nodded in reply and so, they continued their task with no nervousness or any tension between them. They just enjoy the time they are with together.

--- --- --- ---

Well, let's go back to our prince who was now in distress-Ryoma Echizen. I wonder where he is. Ah! He's walking! Yes, he's walking! Walking with hesitations, troubles and annoyance on the street almost getting near at the BIG MALL! Hey! He should not walk slowly right now! He must save his princess for his princess is starting to fall for his rival-the tensai, Fuji.

What's happening to our prince? Let's check out right now his thoughts. Hmmm…

'Why do I have to be there? There are many people who can handle Kikumaru-senpai's temper. But why should I be included??? And besides, there's nothing fascinating to do there. I'd rather do my chores at home and stay inside my room. Or even play tennis with Baka-oyaji.' Ryoma thought with annoyance, putting his hands inside the pockets of his shorts. Then he muttered, "Kuso"

We all know that our Ochibi here doesn't want to join in the so-called _Extra-Extra_ Curricular activities that was held out side the school and was planned by his friends or his senpai-tachi. In short he likes to be an anti-social kid who is a tennis prodigy and likes to be alone in his life well not that alone because he likes to be with his cat, Karupin, alone.

When he arrived at the BIG MALL now, his cell phone suddenly vibrated inside his pocket and he fished it out from it.

He read,

_Finally you're here. Hurry up! Use your tracking program in your phone on tracking our place now. –Inui_

'Do I have to follow them?' He thought with a twitching vein on his head. "Do I have that kind of program?" Ryoma vexingly said to himself. Because of his increasing irritation, he searched the number of his data-tennis-senpai on his phone and called him up.

After few rings heard on the phone, a certain data-tensai that Ryoma knew for quite a long time answered Ryoma's call with a baritone voice. _"Hai."_

"Inui-senpai! Just tell me where the heck are all of you? And I don't have any time to execute that program on my phone! I don't even know that I have that kind of program!" Ryoma yelled angrily with matching twitching veins that popping out from his head.

"_Calm down, Echizen. Didn't I tell you that I install something on your phone that can be used on tracking people by typing the number of the one you are going to track with?"_

"I don't care, senpai. Just tell me where you are so I can help you and go home early." Ryoma shouted not minding the attention he is attracting around him.

He tried to calm his nerves by gripping his free hand with all of his strength and spoke up at his senpai, "I'm calm now."

"_Good. Go to grocery department and you'll find us here at the 22__nd__ section. I'll send you an SMS if ever we changed our venue." _Inui said and then he ended the call, leaving Ryoma with annoyance that plastered on the feline-eyed-face boy.

"Fine, I'll get inside now!" Ryoma angrily hissed to himself. He went inside the entrance of the Mall and headed straight to the grocery department as if he knew where exactly the location of the grocery department is. Sigh… Now, Ryoma is having a slight migraine and I think he cannot control it at any moment. Tsk tsk tsk….

-To be continued…-


End file.
